


When I Warned You

by Namigati



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7127156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namigati/pseuds/Namigati
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon swallowed, heat rising in him. Eddie looked at him like an appraiser, but he didn’t see malice or any anger. Eddie was probably just toying with him, like it was some kind of foreplay! </p>
<p>Waylon teases Eddie, despite the warnings, and has to pay the price.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I Warned You

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is just something I wrote for my partner, who just wanted some porn since I haven't written any in a while.
> 
> While it is pretty much porn w/o plot, it's part of an AU/UA we have, so the crossdressing and the living together makes sense in context. But anyway, enjoy, pervs!

When Waylon sent the pictures, he thought he was being funny. When he ignored all of Eddie’s responses, he was quite amused. When he read the text _I’m warning you, Darling. Don’t tease me anymore_ , he was stupid enough to laugh at it and send one final picture. He also ignored the foreboding feeling in his gut right after it delivered and put all of the clothes onto the return rack and went to get a smoothie before going home.

Walking in the door wasn’t the problem, nor was getting through the house. Eddie more or less acted as he always did, greeting Waylon with his cacophony of _Darling_ and declarations of love. Waylon allowed it and made dinner. It was after they ate dinner and washed the dishes that Waylon noticed something strange. Eddie had disappeared. Normally the man was in Waylon’s face nonstop, but he was absent, and as grateful as Waylon wished to be, it could not go unnoticed.

Waylon went up to the master bedroom, and Eddie was lounging on the bed as if nothing were wrong. Holding back a sigh of relief—because he knew Eddie wasn’t up to no good, and nothing more, he told himself—he stripped down, wig and wig cap, dress and stocking, everything discarded to the floor. Satisfied, he stretched. He bent to pick it all up and put them away when he felt a chill. Eddie was staring at him, he knew it before he even turned to look.

Whirling around, Waylon glared accusingly at Eddie. Eddie, of course, stared back pleasantly.

“What do you want?” Waylon demanded.

“Why do I always need to want something, darling?”

“Well?”

“Waylon, dear. You needn’t worry about what I want.”

“Whatever.” Waylon turned back and put his clothes and supplies away. He hummed to himself so he could ignore Eddie all the easier.

“What you want,” Eddie said after a time, when Waylon was all but done the task, “is much more important to me, darling.”

“What do you mean?” Waylon asked without turning around. Eddie didn’t answer, so he sighed and faced Eddie, leaning against the closet door.

“Waylon, did you by anything today?”

“Wh—no, just a smoothie and those shoes you asked me to pick up,” Waylon answered, more confused than annoyed Eddie was asking about his day’s spending.

“Well that’s disappointing.”

“Why?”

When Eddie lifted off the bed, Waylon nearly had a heart attack. He rolled his eyes, and went to repeat his question, but it died on his lips as Eddie stood before him.

Warmth in Eddie’s eyes gave way to a stern firmness that made Waylon’s belly clench. “I warned you, didn’t I?”

“Warned me? The hell are you—” Waylon felt all feeling leave his cheeks. He had been warned, about teasing Eddie, and he went and did it anyhow. “I’m….sorry?”

“Wonderful,” Eddie smiled. He scooped up Waylon and went back to the bed. “But you did disobey me. So unfortunately I’m going to have to punish you. It’s a good thing you got yourself undressed. I know how much of a brat you can be when I ask you to do it.”

Waylon swallowed, heat rising in him. Eddie looked at him like an appraiser, but he didn’t see malice or any anger. Eddie was probably just toying with him, like it was some kind of foreplay! He squeezed his legs shut. Just because his body was responding didn’t mean he had to acknowledge how much he liked it. In a second, Eddie was over him, pinning him down just by being there. Both of their bodies were hot and Waylon couldn’t help but arch his back a little just to make the slightest contact with Eddie’s torso.

Without a word, Eddie pulled lube from the drawer and began to slather his fingers in it, making Waylon gulp. With his free hand, he moved Waylon’s legs apart—though even Waylon had to admit there was little resistance with the smolder Eddie was giving—and pressed one, then two fingers inside.

When Waylon squeezed his eyes shut from the stinging, Eddie hushed him gently. It was too fast, but after three or so experimental thrusts, Waylon didn’t want him to slow down. Soon enough there were three of Eddie’s fingers, and Waylon was already hard and frustrated with all of Eddie’s clothing. He barely processed that Eddie hadn’t even kissed him, just gone straight to finger-fucking him, and the thought made him even hotter. Eddie always affected scenarios as if all they did was make _sweet love_ , in which Eddie was _gentle_ and _giving_ and _selfless_ in all moments, and it was clean and like a fairy tale.

With only a few words and actions, Eddie had already made it different. It wasn’t overbearing and full of _“Darling!” s,_ it was like Eddie was treating Waylon like a filthy sexual being; like he was going to _fuck_ and mean it.

Waylon groaned, long and low. It made Eddie move his hand faster which made Waylon moan louder. Eddie was driving him crazy, and he wondered if Eddie was just going to make him cum like this; so Waylon would be a mess and Eddie would be put together and feel good about what he had done. The thought was so lewd, it made Waylon shiver.

“What,” Waylon growled through gritted teeth, “is this all you got?”

“Would you like more, darling?”

 _What kind of stupid question is that_ , Waylon thought. He nodded anyway, tugging at Eddie’s shirt.

With a smile, Eddie nodded back, pulling his hand back and wiping it on the sheet. He unbuttoned his pants, then raised his shirt over his head and pulled it off and discarded it, turning his attention back to his pants. Waylon had to bite back another moan at his display.

“Why don’t we skip the condom this time, darling? It feels so much better without, and you know I’m disease free.” Eddie grinned, climbing back in bed and crawling over Waylon again.

“Whatever,” Waylon muttered, anxious to get back into a rhythm before his mind cleared.

“Wondrous,” Eddie moaned into Waylon’s ear. He reached for the lube again, this time pouring it liberally over his hand and erection. He made a show of spreading the liquid around, huffing with each light tug. “Are you ready for me, darling?”

“What the fuck are you waiting for?” Waylon demanded, biting his lip and squirming around under Eddie. He was wanting and ready and berating himself for noticing that Eddie _still_ hadn’t kissed him.

“Watch,” Eddie said, the corners of his mouth quirked up. He put his free hand under Waylon’s knee and pushed up. He slid himself against Waylon, pushing with the utmost care into Waylon, inch by inch.

Waylon couldn’t look away, as Eddie slowly disappeared inside him. He gripped Eddie’s forearms and watched Eddie’s cock rock in and out of him as Eddie’s hips moved back and forth. Eddie found a pace, and Waylon could barely move his own hips to meet Eddie’s from his position. He was helpless as Eddie pushed into him at a steady beat. He could feel most of Eddie’s length inside of him, even when he pulled out to thrust back in. Even if Eddie still hadn’t kissed him, and even if his body was on fire and Eddie’s breathing was mixing with his own, he still didn’t like it. No, he liked it, god if he didn’t like it, but it wasn’t good enough. It was too gentle, too soft and slow for what Eddie was promising. Maybe it was his fault for not egging Eddie on enough, or maybe Eddie just didn’t know _what_ Waylon had really wanted, but Waylon knew what he had to do to get it.

Weakly he hit Eddie’s arm with a fist. “Is….that the best you can do? I barely feel anything, douchebag.” He whined, turning his head and trying to arch his back to no avail. “Eddie, c’mon, seriously. This doesn’t feel good, you gotta fuck me, man!”

“What do we say?” Eddie asked, pausing in his soft thrusts to stoop down to Waylon’s face.

When Waylon opened his mouth, it was almost to insult Eddie, but he stopped himself. “Please, Eddie? I… I’m begging you here, just—”

“Waylon,” Eddie interrupted. “Your wish is my command.” He planted his lips on Waylon’s and gave a long and deep kiss.

With that, Eddie pulled out nearly all the way and slammed himself back into Waylon. He grunted and groaned, and he fucked like an animal in heat and pounded into Waylon mercilessly.

Waylon couldn’t stem the myriad of curses or the unintelligible moans that ripped from his throat. He could do nothing but grip Eddie’s arms and let Eddie do whatever Eddie was going to do to his body—the thought making him groan in frustration. It was humiliating being flat on his back and pinned down and fucked like he was just there for Eddie’s pleasure but not as humiliating as liking it so much.

“Wa—Waylon, darling, I’m…going to cum,” Eddie warned, but didn’t let up from his bucking.

Waylon knew he was close, but wasn’t sure who would get there first. The tight and heavy feeling pooled in his belly and he threw his head back, telling Eddie how good it felt. Eddie praised him, saying he was tight, he felt so good, he was cute, he was beautiful, he was Eddie’s good little whore. God if that didn’t get him in that moment. He felt the bright hotness, and the hot liquid shooting onto his belly. Eddie sounded far away, but not far behind, and he had the vaguest notion that Eddie wasn’t going to pull out. He shuddered and whimpered and let his body go limp for a few moments.

When he came down, his hips and legs ached and he was too hot and sweaty and sticky. And Eddie _had_ managed to pull out, but his mess ended up all over Waylon instead. He could barely move his arms and legs and let Eddie maneuver him around to get comfortable. Eddie disappeared into the bathroom and came back with a damp towel and began to dab at Waylon, who was too tired to protest.

“Was I too rough? Did I hurt you? Are you all right, darling?”

“Will you knock it off? I’m fine. Don’t worry about it, I just need sleep. Lots of sleep.”

“Well then we should retire. I love you, darling. I’ll get more sheets and turn off the light, you just focus on resting.”

“Whatever,” Waylon said, trying to promise himself to never admit that he liked being doted on.

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't it also great how I started every paragraph with a W word? (I was about seven or so in before I noticed the pattern while writing lol)


End file.
